


Be My King... (I Want To Worship You)

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thranduil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante has a tail just bc I fucking love giving him one, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Do not copy to another site!, First Time With Each Other, Honestly Dante just wants to please his new Alpha..., Like. Totally shameless..., M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Top Thranduil, Worship, it's fun to play with, omega dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: The moment Dante lays eyes on the beautiful Elven King, he knows he wants this Alpha to take him for him own...
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Thranduil
Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750378
Kudos: 35





	Be My King... (I Want To Worship You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this literally just happened because Dante decided he had a thing for the pretty blonde Elf King when they all show up in his kindom with the Dwarves.
> 
> Basically the whole universe for this RP is set in ROTR/Hobbit verse, and I just threw Dante in there as a badass Demon guy who starts travelling with the company after they leave Beorn's house Basically Dante's parents were killed by Orcs instead of Demons, and Beorn found him in the forest as a kid and raised him...
> 
> As for his dynamic in this, in most of our verses while most people already know their dynamic as they're growing up, some are born Beta and don't actually present as either strictly Alpha or Omega until they meet their mate... So, Dante starts off Beta and then presents as Omega later on...
> 
> Also, because I had a lot of fun writing it, I've included the initial post I did of Dante practically drooling over Thranduil, because honestly subby awestruck drooling over the pretty people Dante is just a thing I love lol. The rest of it before the porn was literally oc's abound and feelings and shit lol. Also Thranduil is not a dick, cause I decided no lol.
> 
> Also also, the Elvish dialect we primarily use for RP is Sindarin, so that's the one that's been used here for like that one Elvish word that Thranduil uses lol.

Dante stopped dead where he had been snickering amusedly as the company was led into the throne room... The Demon had just looked up at where King Thranduil was seated in his Throne, one knee crossed over the other in a slightly sideways position, losely holding a long staff in one fine fingered hand, and Dante followed the path of long, slim legs with his eyes, up and over the finely dressed torso to a face that almost stopped his breath in it's tracks, catching it in his throat. Fuck! He was gorgeous! The Demon had obviously heard a lot about King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, but he had never actually met him... Be still his beating heart! Dante had always appreciated a good looking form on pretty much anyone or anything, but this was just unfair... The Elf King was beautiful, and he exuded an aura of power and confidence, as though he were well used to getting what he wants. The Demon could smell him from here, as he could everyone else in the "room" but, Thranduil's scent and the lean, perfect grace of his tall form had him wildly distracted and instantly hard in his tight leather pants... He would gladly get on his knees for this gorgeous Elf, King or not, that's for sure... The Demon had to actually fight back a small whine of want, when his Demon decided to start scratching and growling at the back of his mind in pure desire...

(A while later, after everyone's done talking...)

Come, Demon." Thranduil ordered, in a tone that said he fully expected to be obeyed and Dante was quick to heel, following the graceful Elven King along high, winding pathways and down into the depths of his Kingdom to his chambers. The Demon could admit he was excited. Eager, and just a tiny bit flustered. He hadn't submitted often, generally preferring to be the more dominant partner but, he knew he enjoyed it when he did and the Woodland King was making him want to drop to his knees in an instant and worship him... Thranduil led him into his rooms and through to the bedroom, turning then and giving Dante a look that was basically pure dominance and the Demon shivered expectantly under his sharp, pale gaze.

He was not disappointed when the Elf King suddenly smirked slightly and commanded; "Strip." Dante obeyed, hurriedly and though he was about to simply drop his coat to the floor, one meaningful look from Thranduil had him seamlessly changing his mind and hanging it more neatly over the back of a nearby chair, his pants and shirt soon joining it and his boots set neatly underneath it, Rebellion leaning now against the edge.

Dante stood back in front of the Woodland King, his natural desire to shift and fidget prompting him to fold his hands behind his back to stop himself. Thranduil gave him a knowing little smirk as he circled him, like a predator assessing his prey and Dante shivered slightly under the cool gaze, his hard cock twitching and leaking a little bit of precum. "Hmm... Now aren't you just a fine specimen." The Elf said, in a low and slightly purring tone. "I think I wish to see you on your knees, Demon..." Thranduil told him before slipping out of his long, elegant, flowing robe and beginning to unlace the front of his form fitting pants, which showed off the light muscle tone of his gorgeously long legs. "Kneel." The King ordered him in a low, desirous tone and Dante sank to his knees before him almost before Thranduil had even finished giving the command.

The Elf King tilted his head up with a long, elegant finger under his chin and Dante met his pale blue gaze with bright, lust darkened eyes, his pupils blown wide with obvious want and a needy shiver went down his spine at the way Thranduil was looking at him like he wanted to make him bend to his will and have him beg for his pleasure. Dante would do it too, in a heartbeat. He was so not ashamed to admit that.

"You are very well behaved, for all the stories I've heard about you being an unruly miscreant..." The Elf told him, with a teasing smirk. Dante grinned a bit and replied in a slightly breathless tone; "Oh, those stories are not exaggerated... But apparently you bring out my tamer side..." The Demon said, his voice low and husky. "So, I've tamed the Demon now, have I?" Thranduil purred seductively and Dante shivered again, nodding slightly against the finger still resting under his chin. "Yeah... I guess you have... For now..." The Demon murmured with a slight grin. Thranduil gave him a wicked grin at that, before readjusting his hand so that he was gripping Dante's jaw firmly in his deceptively strong fingers, using his other hand to free his own solid arousal from his unlaced pants and giving himself a couple of long, lazy strokes before bringing it to the Demon's mouth.

"Then show me, little Demon... Just how tamed you really are." The Elf King purred, theading the hand not holding his jaw through the Demon's hair as he dragged him forward, and Dante opened his mouth easily and took Thranduil's gloriously long thick cock down his throat, sucking eagerly at the hard flesh as he swallowed around the end of him where he had come to rest in the back of his throat, and Dante moaned softly around him, loving the feel of having his mouth filled by the King's lovely cock, and he tasted delicious, sweet and lightly salty and a little musky and the Demon whined and took him in further when he caught a drop of Thranduil's precum on his tongue and the taste was absolutely divine.

The Elf let out a soft, low groan as the Demon took him in easily all the way to the root, the hand in his hair tightening slightly and Thranduil smirked wickedly at the way it made Dante moan and whimper around him. The Elf tugged sharply at the Demon's hair just to see his reaction and he was not disappointed when Dante mewled around him, his hips jerking slightly as a tingling pleasure shot down his spine. Fuck! He'd forgotten how much he really liked to have his hair pulled...

Thranduil let him enjoy himself servicing his cock for awhile, before finally pulling him back firmly by the hair to avoid finishing too soon... The Demon was almost too good at sucking dick, and later the Elf decided he would have him do so to completion so he could watch him swallow down his seed but, for now, he was more determined to claim the Demon by fucking him properly.

Dante whined a bit when he was pulled off the King's cock, but it soon turned into a shivery little mewl as Thranduil dragged him by the hair over to the bed and pushed him down onto it on his front before pulling his hips up so that he was on his hands and knees. Dante whined and arched his back as the Elf King undressed and the Demon watched him with hungry, lust filled eyes. Gods! He was fucking gorgeous and Dante couldn't wait to have his lean, graceful body curved over him as he fucked him on his gloriously thick cock.

His Demonic biology was starting to get more with the program now, as he felt his ass starting to get wet with natural slick... He hadn't self lubricated often, as he usually had to be pretty damn thoroughly turned on and in a submissive sort of headspace for it to work but, he was most definitely in the right mood for it to happen now... Thranduil let out a low purr when he noticed this particular biological trait as he settled himself in behind the Demon, running one elegant hand firmly along Dante's spine as he traced one long finger around the rim of the Demon's now stdeadily dripping hole.

"Well, now... This is rather interesting... And most convenient..." Thranduil purred and Dante shivered and arched his back further into the Elf's teasing finger, silently begging for him to push it in... "Is all this for me?" The King asked him in a low silky voice. Dante nodded slightly as he whimpered. "Yeah... Yes M'Lord... All for you..." The Demon whispered out, breathlessly, trembling slightly with the sheer need to have him inside him. "Please..." He whimpered desperately as Thranduil teased his fingers over the Demon's slick asshole, probing slightly with the very end of his index finger but not quite pushing in just yet.

Dante mewled helplessly beneath the Elf and easily gave him what he was sure the King wanted. "Please, Alpha...! Fuck me...! Take me! Claim me...! Make me yours... Please... King Thranduil... Please..." He was completely shameless in his own wants, knowing with every part of himself that this was it. This is what he'd been hunting for all his life and hadn't, until he had first laid eyes on the beautiful Elven King, found... He wanted to belong to this Elf. This strong, proud but gentle Alpha. He had never felt the desire to be claimed and owned by another quite like he did now. He had once asked his Father how he would know, if it was right. Beorn had simply looked at him with serene yet serious eyes and said to him; "You will know..." Dante knew now.

Thranduil growled slightly at the shameless, easy way that the Demon begged for him. Begged him to take him and own him, and the Elf King gave him what he wanted, somewhat and pressed his long digit into the slick and ready hole. Dante moaned loudly and pressed himself back onto the Elf's long finger and the Demon cried out sharply when Thranduil curled his finger to rub over his prostate, teasingly. "Alpha! Please!? Need you..." The now clearly Omega Demon begged desperately.

Thranduil took pity on the poor thing, removing his finger and receiving a displeased whine in response until he pushed down between the Demon's shoulder blades, dropping his chest down more and angling his hips up as he lined himself up. Dante mewled helplessly as Thranduil pushed into him, and he was glad the Elf hadn't bothered wasting the time to really prep him because the sensation of utter fullness as he was slowly split apart on the Alpha's cock was absolutely glorious and Dante was almost crying with how fucking good it felt.

The Omega trembled beneath the Elf's deceptively strong body as Thranduil groaned lowly in his ear as he leaned over him, threading his fingers through the Demon's hair and tugging on it sharply as he started moving, long deep strokes that had the Omega whimpering and yowling and writhing beneath him in absolute utter blissful ecstasy. He had never felt like this with anyone else he had been with. This pure, base desire to submit completely to the beautiful strong commanding Alpha above him...

Dante was lost to the pleasure of being taken by the Elven King, and his skin sparked and crackled with electric skitters of Demonic power as his Demon took over, his form shifting beneath the Alpha, his wings tucked in close to his back with the large talons curled over his shoulders and Thranduil managed not even to break stride as he pulled the Demon's long tail out of the way where it curled back around his leg.

His cries and moans had become deeper, and base with his Demonic voice and Thranduil reached under him to take Dante's thick cock in his hand, protruding now as it was from a protective sheath and stroking him firmly. "Come for me, Dante." The Elf commanded right in his ear and Dante had no choice but to obey, his scaled body going taught as he roared his release, spilling his hot seed over his Alpha's hand as Thranduil leaned in and bit his neck, sharply, enough to draw a small amount of blood as he slammed to a stop buried deep inside the Demon and filling him up with his own seed as Dante panted and cried beneath him in pleasure, his mind gone blank from the sheer, utter mind blowing bliss that had slammed through him the moment he felt his Alpha's teeth at his throat and his warm seed filling him, and his Demon was purring contently in his mind as he lay prone and boneless beneath Thranduil, his tail still coiled losely around his Alpha's leg as he made a soft happy purring noise in his throat.

"You belong to me now, Melethril..." The Elf murmured to him, stroking his hand over warm, scaled skin as he caressed his sides, soothingly. "Yours..." Dante agreed, breathlessly, a happy feeling curling through his guts at the knowledge. He belonged to Thranduil now, and the Demon couldn't be happier...

Thranduil rolled them over onto their sides as his Demon started to purr contentedly under him, keeping himself buried inside his Omega's slick warm hole and wrapping his arms securely around him, long legs tangling with Dante's strong scaled ones as the Demon's tail twitched slightly where it was still curled around one of them. Dante's form shifted mostly back to human as he started to drift off in the hazy warm afterglow, though his eyes still glowed red and the tail remained, along with the fangs and claws and a few light patches of red scale near his neck, wrists and ankles, and along the length of his spine. "Rest now, my Omega..." The Elf told him, stroking his fingers through his hair and Dante mewled softly and turned his head to nuzzle his Alpha's throat before doing as he was told and letting sleep pull him under...


End file.
